FairyTale Bleach
by pokephirawriter
Summary: A Bleach spin on the classic hero rescues princess from dragon story. There's always issues whenever there's anew guy around. Unfortunately for Princess Jessica she got the pervert with a god-complex.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the endless crack and pitterpatter of rain outside.

When would they be here? THey said four turns past light high.

In the castle's main foyer I sat twiddling my thumbs in my thick petticoat and rain dress. At the princess academy one's highest of importance grades were given in etiquite, which included punctuality. It was VERY unlike the mistress heads to be late.

The weathering storm roared it's fury outside the castle walls, bringing me content. Waterbenders are quite comfortable in a rain storm for obvious reasons. Then I heard the loud bay of horses outside and carrige wheels against the cobblestone road. I ran and opened the huge oak doors to the outside. Accross the thick bridge I saw the carrige I'd heard, a large victorian style pulled at the head by two huge white stallions. Whatever they wanted, it must be important.

Well that was a waste of time, I thought upon returning to my castle.

I quickly made my way inside and water-bent the rain out of my hair. It had been five turns since they picked me up and the sky had grown dark with the blackness of night. So I grabbed a quick dinner in the kitchen and proceeded to climb the tower to my princess chambers.

Oh, it seems I forgot something very important. Hi my name is Jessica, I am a member of the Princess division of FaryTale. A secret society that specializes in the normal princess, dragon, and hero exchange. We fair maidens are taken to (not locked away in) a castle where we are charged to await the arrival of our heros while being guarded by an assigned dragon. First of all, let me clear up a few myths. First off, FaryTale is a real, but underground organization; very few people outside it's members know about it. It's long been a tradition of nobles to lock their daughters away in castles guarded by vicious beasts. So it was only a matter of time before an organization like this was formed. There are three divisions and one subdivision: Princess (the damsels in distress), Dragon (the vicious beast), Hero (self explanatory), and Sprites (A sub division of hero).

Recently my dragon Inevra retired after two hundred years of loyal service to FaryTale, and thus I needed a new one to take her place. Hence the arrival of the mistress heads. They took me back to the Princess academy head chambers to deliver the paper work for the new dragon I was assigned.

I trudged into my chambers, which consisted of a bedroom, balcony, and bathroom. The bed was covered in a red fine silk comforter and surrounded by curtains. A white carpet covered the floor and a huge redwood wardrobe stood against the wall opposite me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and began sifting through the papers about my new dragon. Included was a bio and his records at the dragon academy. It went as follows:

Name: Aizen

Gender: Male

Physical: Pure white body with muscular build, brown hair and golden brown eyes. Large wings and long tail

I decided I could wait to read the report cards, so I set the documents aside and strode into the bathroom to take a shower. There was so much I had to do before the new dragon arrived; practice spell verses, check the potions stock, re finish the castle walls with fire retardant wax, check the meat stores and pantry, and most importantly recheck the rulebook.

I forced myself to relax and repeated in my head the fact that the academy made sure the distance between a dragon's consecutive assignments was atleast several days journey. I had a good three or four days to complete the necessary tasks. With that I strode into the bathroom too shower.

My entire wardrobe was on the ground and I was about to step it when suddenly.

I heard a giggle.

I turned off the water and listened more intently. The sound seemed to be coming from outside, but how could that be?. I was standing in the top room of a tower atlas a hundred feet high. Feeling uncomfortable I went out into my main room to put on my night gown, if possible I would skip the shower. I opened my wardrobe and was about to slip into a night gown-

Something knocked me over.

"HELLLLO PRINCESS!" I turned my head towards the ceiling and screamed. My room has a cone ceiling with a sort of porthole window. And looking through that window, was a GIANT brown EYE?

I covered myself with the gown in front of me and yelled "Go away you PERVERT!"

Another chuckle, "No. Now get over here so I can have a better look at you." He reached in with his . . . claw?

No, that was impossible! No dragon could transfer assignments that fast!

I didn't have time to ponder it. He reached out for me but I jumped out of the way. "Come on, now," he said as he kept trying to grab me, "If you don't come willingly I'll have to force you."

"NEVER!"

A few seconds, then slowly, "Fine then." I felt his fingers clamp down around me, and I was lifted out of my room and up over the balcony outside. I was floored. Not only was Aizen big enough to look over the balcony sitting down, but he completely dwarfed the castle on his hind legs (as he was now standing). Just like the description said, his scales were a pure porcelain white with ivory claws, and his chocolate brown brown heir was pushed back in a mullet like fashion. He stopped leaning on the castle wall and went down on all fours. I was dangled by my leg directly in front of his face, only now did I remember to try and cover myself.

He laughed. "What do you think you're doing?" He hooked his claw around the nightgown I was holding and tried to take it, "I did not say the show was over."

"LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to pull the gown back.

"Are you sure?" He cast a downward glance, "Looks like a long way down to-"

"I said, LET GO OF ME!"

He shrugged, "Have it your way then." He did as I asked, and dropped me. I'm not sure, how long I fell, all I know is that in the process I let go of the nightgown, and screamed my ass off. I could feel every rain drop contact my body as I expected to be greeted by the cold hard ground. No such luck, a moment later I landed on something soft, warm and white.

Crap.

Aizen's POV

Amused by her insistence on being let go, despite the dangerous distance between her and the ground, I graciously granted her wish. The tiny squeal she made when I let her drop was equally amusing. I lied down and after a few seconds, extended my claw out to catch her naked body. And the view I got was stunning.

Man, I thought, Only my first assignment and I already struck sexy gold.

Almost immediately she relaxed, "See," so I decided to tease her about it, "Even you know your safer with-"

"Shut the FUCK UP you BASTARD!"

I was taken aback, apparently she was so angry or scared or whatever she was feeling that she forgot about her present nudity. I decided to casually play along so she wouldn't see me admiring her body, "Ok, that was a little-"

"I said shut UP!"

"Hey, I just save-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Ok now she was getting annoying, "What the hell is making you so upset? I haven't done anything."

"Haven't? You were peeping on me while I was changing, dragged me out of my own room, and now you're staring at me in that weird way."

Silence.

"HA! Is that all? Hate to break it to you princess, but you have a lot to learn about the evils of this world. I could have done many worse things too you. Like this. . ." I reached my claw toward her nude chest. She tried to block me, and looked down at herself,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So you finally noticed."

Again she tried to block me, "Get away from ME!" The poor thing started to cry.

For a brief moment I halted my advance, "Awww c'mon don't cry," I felt slightly guilty, but not by much, "You know I will never understand why you humans are so ashamed of your bodies. There's nothing wrong with showing what you've got."

"Of course you wouldn't think so, " I could hear her loud and clear even though she tried to whisper, "Mister I have nothing to hide, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be known only for my physical appearance?"

Although I didn't show it, I was thoroughly shocked. A few seconds ago this same human was balling her eyes out begging me to put her down. Now she showed the enraged temper of a charging Minataur. For once in my life I was at a loss for words.

"Of course not, I shouldn't expect something so noble from a creature as inconsiderate and undignified as your self!"

I became visibly angry, "How dare you? Ignorant human, you know NOTHING about ME!" With little more than a flick of the wrist I pinned her to the ground, "Therefore you have no right to say anything about my habits or personality. I have done nothing bad to you this entire night, and yet you act as though I've practically RAPED you!"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU WONT?"

"WHAT?" I roared as I brought my face down inches from hers, baring my razor sharp teeth.

She shrunk back and began to shake as a new layer of tears flowed from her eyes. Feeling slightly less enraged I graciously removed my claw from her body. She got up but didn't try to run, as she was still shaking. Though she DID attempt to cover herself again.

She finally spoke, "Y-Y-You're r-right, I do know n-n-nothing a-bout you. Which is exactly why be-being dragged o-o-o-out of my room by my legs, held out over a balcony, dropped like sixty feet, and pinned down by a giant claw scared me SHITLESS! And not only that, I had absolutely no-clue what you were going to do."

Fear?

"You even tried to grope me."

She acted out of fear? My heart sank a bit, I only wanted to have fun with her. Which I did. I reached out to her with my claw, but she quickly backed away, "ENOUGH! I've had enough of you!" and with that she bolted back into the castle through the back door.

I walked up to the door and waited for her to come back out again. First for a few minutes then half a turn, and the whole time I could hear the faint sound of crying from inside the castle walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Running

Running. . .

So much running

From some unseen threat

In a forest

In a clearing

And then suddenly

On the sky

Wind rushing

Body shaking

Voices roaring

Voices leaving

Beastly roaring

Screaming. . .

Jessica's POV

I awoke from my nightmare screaming bloody murder with a start. I found myself sitting upright in my bed, back in the castle, all alone. I leaned my head into my hands.

It was just a dream.

My first nightmare in a very long time. I wondered what could be causing me to dream up such things now. It did not take me long to figure it out.

Last night's events still rang in my head like a bull horn. Nearly killed and almost raped by that, _creature_, in the same night. I'd never felt such terror ever before in my life. Then I got an idea, and quickly threw on my bathrobe. Creeping outside as quietly as I could, I looked over the edge of the balcony.

And sure enough, there was the big white monster sleeping peacefully having not moved from that spot all night. He seemed to be dreaming as he was swiping his claws around in the air. As though trying to reach something that was just out of reach.

I giggled at the sight, then slapped myself.

Remember what he did to you last night! Then again how could I forget. Looking back down at the sleeping dragon I decided this opportunity was simply too good to pass up.

Every castle is equipped with a large territory, full of challenges placed for the hero to have to endure. It's also there so that the princess isn't cooped up in the castle all the time and the dragon has somewhere to go when he/she wants some alone time. I remembered my particular castle had a large lake inside the territory, right in the middle of the dark forest. But being the princess, I knew a safe way through, and then I had my magic for defense.

I hurried down to the castle's boiler room (i.e. the basement) and gathered about six buckets of oil and swan feathers. Luckily none of it got on my dress as I ran it back up to my balcony.

Grabbing some new buckets, I ran out the back door of the castle, past the sleeping dragon and into the forest.

Aizen's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that it was promptly sunrise. Much to early for the princess to be up. I gave a great yawn and sat up on my haunches, relishing in the pleasure of knowing my plan was going perfectly.

Last night may have seemed like an unfortunate accident, but in truth, it was all part of a grand scheme to get the princess to fall in love with me. Why would I want this you ask? People are a lot easier to manipulate the more they trust you.

I got up and peered through the small opening that led to the princess' room. As I predicted, she was still sound asleep. Carefully and slowly I reached in and pulled the bed spread off her gorgeous (still nude) body. Everything about it was perfectly portioned from the length and color of her hair all the way down to the button. I stood there and stared for a few long minutes. The entire time I could feel my crotch get harder and harder.

I laughed in my head, I wonder what she would do if she knew I could see this. Then suddenly she began to stir and awaken.

OH SHIT!

I quickly puled the covers back over and laid down on the ground pretending to be asleep.

Then I heard a scream.

It took all the effort I could muster to not burst out laughing, the poor thing probably remembered she was naked. Shortly afterward I heard a faint giggle and wondered what in the world could be causing her to laugh. For the next few minutes I pretended to sleep, during which time I felt something scuttle past me.

Foolish girl, didn't she know it was impossible to sneak past a dragon? Especially when you step on their tail while their "sleeping." I shrugged it off and thought, let her have fun, when she returns she'll discover the joke is on HER.

Jessica's POV

I proceeded through the special path in the dark forest with absolutely no reservations. Though created as an obstacle meant for the hero, most of the forests perils could tell the difference between hero and princess.

Then there were the ones who couldn't

I continued to walk dragging the buckets behind me and humming merrily along the path. Every now and again I stopped to pick a pretty flower and collect them in one of the buckets, after a while I had completely filled one bucket. It reminded me that in spite of the danger this forest presented, it's beauty was truly mesmerizing

The trees had bases almost as thick as the castle towers and seemed to stretch on forever into the sky. Unfortunately this also provided an excellent opportunity for danger.

Over time mist had set in in the forest and it was becoming harder and harder to see the path. As I walked on I noticed a beautiful lily growing off one of the tree trunks and simply couldn't pass it. Noticing the flower was too high to get simply by reaching, I climbed the tree to reach it. Finally I plucked the flower from it's spot. Then I heard a low growl.

I felt my body go cold as I slowly turned to look behind me at the source of the sound. There, standing about six feet out on the protruding branch, was a HUGE jet black Werewolf. It's ears were flat against it's head and it snarled loudly at me.

I chuckled nervously, "Was this flower yours?" I said holding out the lily. It only barked and continued to growl. "I'm sorry" I laid the flower down on the branch, "i'll just be-"

The Werewolf lunged.

I quickly let go of the tree and fell to the ground, the wolf following suit with an effortless bound. I scrambled to my feet just in time for the animal to lunge at me a second time.

"Byakurai!" I shouted holding out my hand. A lightning bolt burst from my palm and hit the creature sending it flying. Having thought I had gotten rid of it I picked up my bucket of flowers and started running. Then I heard howls gathering and pairs of eyes popped up everywhere as I realized the rest of it's pack were surrounding me.

I yelled again, "Moni schkirtz!" the speed spell. I instantly bolted away at super human speeds, and right as I was about to get away, the second half of the pack took me by surprise and pounced on me. Knocking me to the ground.

I screamed in terror.

Aizen's POV

As soon as the princess was gone I set to work with the prank I planned for her. I went back to her little balcony when I noticed something very odd. She had placed buckets full of a very odd liquid right on the edge, as though she wanted them to fall off for some reason. The substance was thick, black and it smelled like fire. I decided it was nothing and continued on with my business.

I carefully reached into the room and felt around. Lets see it should be rather large and wooden, Aha! I pulled out the girl's wardrobe. Lets see how well she could avoid my advances without any clothes.

Feeling triumphant I walked off to an open part of the field just outside the castle and buried it. I was about to lay down and go back to sleep when-

"!"

I lifted my head in surprise. That was certainly the loudest scream I had ever heard from a human throat and somewhere deep inside I knew that whatever caused the princess to scream like that was NOT good. Somewhere ELSE deep inside of me shook with joy at the thought of a fight my first day on the job. And in yet another deep section of my being I reminded myself that I was only doing this out of duty and in no way for compassion or love.

Deciding it would be best to hurry, I spread my wings and cast myself into the air, traveling in the direction of the scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizen's POV

I glided swiftly over the tree line following the princess' scent, my eyes glued to the forest floor. I had to admit, even for a stubby legged little human, that girl knew how to cover ground. And that thought got me started on the area of her body that would allow such running, her buttox. That perfectly round plump little-

I shook my head hard to get myself back on track. I couldn't afford to have such thoughts cloud my head right now. I have something important to do.

I decided to land to re-check the scent, and when I did, it was NOT a pleasant discovery. You see scents behave similarly to strings, they follow a specific path and when they meet other scents they bind together. I had no problem distinguishing the princess' scent, it was the other stench that made me cringe in disgust.

Werewolves.

Of all things she just had to be attacked by _Werewolves. _Sure their not the_ hardest _things to fight.

But their definitely the most annoying, I thought. Most of the woodland fantasy creatures were benevolent and respectful enough to mind their own business. But werewolves were just an evil bunch of rabid leeches. I pushed myself back into the air, and just in time too.

I heard the second scream.

Jessica's POV

I kept on running, my chest pounding, and my ears ringing with the sound of a million howls. And they were getting louder. I started frantically looking around for the one thing I desperately needed.

_Water._

My search yielded no results.

_God damn it! I need WATER! _

Then it hit me, and I realized my blindness. There was water all around me. The trees, the grass and even the air around me was full of it. Stretching both my arms out, I pulled water from the plants and used it to form two huge ice boxing gloves.

"FUCK OFF BITCHES!"

I started smacking away at the approaching wolves. All I heard was howls and whimpers of pain as they flew off my ice gloves. For awhile I was feeling pretty confident, even taking the time to make insulting jokes at them as they came at me. Unfortunately one of them got a lucky shot.

I screamed again as a pair of claws hooked me in the back. My ice fists broke into pieces and fell to the ground, only to discover that the alpha male of the pack was my attacker. He stood atlas a foot taller than all the others, and boasted a pure white coat and deep green eyes.

"Gotcha, girlie," he scowled, then to the rest of the pack, "Tonight we feast on the delicacy of human flesh!"

I winced as he was about to make the final blow.

"!"

I saw a huge white mass rush down on top of me, I was sure it was going to crush me and was surprised when it did not.


End file.
